


Nothing's Free

by larrystylinsons (sweetums)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/larrystylinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kind of needs his fix and he's out of luck on the money side of things. Fortunately, Harry accepts more than just cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Free

"I really need it,"

"Well, I can't just give out freebies, Louis."

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. His eyes were blown wide and signs of red rings were starting to form from the frustrating tears that were threatening to leak. Louis needed his fix but having gotten so addicted recently and being only 17, there was no way that he could keep up. He was broke, basically. Standing in his dealer's dim flat, it doesn't look like he was going to convince him to give away free drugs.

"It's not like I'm gonna run off! You know me, Harry. I've been coming to you for months. Please. I'll get you the money by next week."

It was true, Louis found Harry through some "friends" and he figured what with the small age gap, it was just easier to return and form some kind of trust. He's heard stories about 40 year old thugs who sell fake stuff that could get you severely ill or, worst, dead. That thought made him shudder.

Harry's plump lips pressed together to form a line, seemingly considering this factor. He scanned Louis' body while contemplating. Now, Harry was tidy when it came to dealing. Getting involved with a customer in any way was a bad, bad idea but he couldn't ignore how hot Louis was. He noticed everything, the toned biceps, the shy six pack, thick thighs and how small he was compared to himself. He wondered whether that meant Louis was foldable, flexible... His moss, green eyes trailed back up and met with Louis' pleading blues.

"No. I need payment. I can't let anything go without getting something in return."

Louis seemed to collapse around himself then. His skin was crawling, itching for coke. He frantically racked his brain for some kind of solution- there no way he was leaving this place empty handed. Something clicked in his brain then, whether it was a good idea or not was lost on him. He'd noticed Harry looking at him before and he could've sworn he'd done it again just now.

"You want something in return?"

"Yeah, pretty much how dealing works."

"So.. 'something', n-not just money, will do?"

Louis bit down hard on his cracked, bottom lip. Harry opened his eyes slightly further than before and looked down at the tiny figure beneath him, clearly trying to steady his voice.

"Depends on what you're offering."

Louis tentatively reached out a dainty hand to rest on Harry's hip. He moved it down quickly, as if afraid he would change his mind and pull away, and ghosted his fingers over Harry's crotch. He looked up to stare at green eyes, obvious doubt in his own orbs.

"You sure?"

"Mmm."

"What am I getting then?"

"A-anything. Just warn me if err, if you want anything like, really weird.."

Harry's breath hitched at the prospect of having Louis' body at his own accord. Shit. The boy's definitely not thinking straight and is clearly just desperate for a fix. It's a bit shameful and a little disgusting to take advantage of that. But honestly, how often would Louis present himself like this again? He wasn't poor, probably just had a bad week with cash. Harry's clear want and rising arousal pushed away his stupid morals and he made his decision.

"Alright. Let's go to my bedroom, yeah?"

Louis looked fucking terrified, following Harry's lean body to his bedroom down the hallway, deciding to leave behind his dignity in the living room.

Harry shut the door behind him and turned to a very apprehensive looking Louis. His sharp eyes were darting around the room at the chest of drawers, black wardrobe, frameless mirror, flat screen TV on the wall, a grey lamp- alight on the bedside table then finally, the king sized bed centred in the omnimous space.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

He didn't exactly want to come off as controlling and freak Louis out, but might as well get to the point. Louis began to strip of his faint, teal hoodie, moving on to his white t-shirt, going slow at first then picking up his pace in fear that Harry might get impatient. Once he was completely bare, he padded towards the bed to lay on one side, on his back, unsure of how he should be positioned.

Harry walked over and clambered on top of him. He admired his lightly toned physique and honey skin, despite the gloomy weather in Britain. Feeling Louis' flushed cock against his jeans covered crotch, he bent down to place pillows of scarlett lips onto his neck to begin peppering kisses which evolved to more hasty drops- sucking deep but quick into the silky skin. He pulled off his own clothing until he too was naked, and the vanilla against toffee contrasted quite brilliantly in the shadowy lighting. The pecking trailed down until he reached Louis' V-line and there, he slid a tongue out to touch at the trail of hair leading downwards.

Louis was now dangerously heated, sweat appearing in glistening sprays all over his body. He held back a whine at the sudden feel of Harry's moist tongue.

"Have you done this before?"

"I've done it with girls. Just.. never really all the way with a guy before,"

Maybe he should feel a little guilty at taking Louis' sort-of virginity but to be honest, the thought of Louis having never had anything fill him up, leaving him still unbearably tight, turned Harry on to a point where he let a quick moan escape. Guess that thought powered him through his doubts.

"It's gonna hurt, Louis."

"S'fine."

Having been given the okay, Harry leaned over to the bedside table to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. He opened the cap to slick his long fingers with runny liquid. He circled a single digit around Louis' hole a few times before pressing in, knuckle deep. Louis yelped loudly and closed his eyes to the new feeling. He wasn't sure if it was enjoyable yet, then remembered his pleasure wasn't exactly important here. This was a deal, exchanging sex for drugs. So he stopped and nodded his head for Harry to do whatever.

"Can I put another in? You need it."

"Urr, yeah, sure,"

So another one of Harry's gigantic fingers was shoved into him, invading a, previously, untouched space. He balled up his hands and lightly pounded them down onto the mattress, straining his limbs. The fingers were now moving around, scissoring and stretching.

Then came the finger fucking.

In and out, prepping for the real thing. And judging by the glimpse of Harry's penis he'd seen earlier, that was going to hurt. A lot. After what seemed like a while, Harry pulled his fingers out, obviously deciding that that had been good enough.

Louis felt extremely exposed to air and took the time that Harry used to roll on a condom to inhale and exhale at a reasonable rate. It was definitely not enough time because after a couple of breaths, the tip of Harry's length was lined up just outside his hole.

"Ready?"

"Hmmph,"

Slowly, Harry's dick was being driven into Louis until there was nothing left over. Louis cried out unconsciously and his eyes stung with wetness at the fiery burn. He couldn't help it, the beginnings of a sob was escalating and he felt his cheek bones tainted with droplets.

Harry's brows were knotted in concern. Not one inch of Louis looked like he was in pleasure. Not really knowing what to do but stay completely still, he stared down at the mess of a boy. Before he knew what was happening, his full lips were pressed onto thin, chapped ones, in a gentle but hard kiss. Louis seemed to be taken aback by the kiss and forgot about the excruciating pain lower down for a split second.

Things just got a bit too intimate for what they were doing. Harry pulled away and rocked at a snail's pace.

"Move."

He was hesitant, not wanting Louis to bleed or anything like that. But his cock was rock hard, already close to spilling. So he drew back out before diving in again. Louis was taking it, allowing himself space in his mind to enjoy this. The pounding increased rapidly and soon, his pink hole felt abused and shredded. He could feel himself about to come but was really unsure about whether or not that was ok. He was giving himself to Harry, of course, so everything happening is up to him.

"It's okay Louis, you can come."

As if he'd read Louis mind, he gave him a reassuring look before Louis streaked both their stomachs with white, cock untouched.

"Th-thanks."

Harry groaned at the sight of come combined with the overwhelming friction and came hard inside rubber wrapped around him. He pulled out and disposed of the condom in a nearby trash can then slumped down next to Louis' wrecked frame.

"Holy shit, are you sure you've never taken cock before?!"

A grin was creeping up to Louis' blushing cheeks. He turned to face Harry and looked to his belly area to find his own come littered across it. He dipped two fingers into the pool and pushed it into his mouth, sucking the taste of himself.

Harry moaned at the sight of Louis' mouth leaking with saliva and messy come. His own fingers reached down to Louis' damaged hole and roughly jabbed at it, sending a shot of pain upwards, reminding him of what they just did. Louis was now impaled in the mouth with his come covered fingers as well as sporting an alarming look in his chiffon, blue eyes. That made Harry start to stiffen again until he remembered what he was meant to do.

He got up to grab at his boxers, pulling them on then went searching around the room. Louis followed suit, sat up and lifted himself off the sheets, wincing in pain but also scrambling to get dressed. Harry seemed to have found it as his hands pulled out a bag of cocaine, walking over to hand it to Louis who accepted quite happily. He stuffed it in his pocket and began heading out.

"Call me if you need another fix."

He carried on and exited through the door, hearing what Harry had to say and definitely planning on doing just that.


End file.
